Some Assembly Required
Some Assembly Required is a teen situation comedy series that airs on YTV in Canada and streams on Netflix worldwide. The series is shot in front of a live audience in Burnaby, British Columbia. The series was created by Dan Signer (The Suite Life on Deck, A.N.T. Farm, Mr. Young) & Howard Nemetz, and stars Kolton Stewart, Charlie Storwick, Harrison Houde, Sydney Scotia, Dylan Playfair, Travis Turner, and Ellie Harvie. The first season consists of 26 episodes, all of which were made available on Netflix on June 19, 2015. The series finale aired June 6, 2016. Plot Jarvis Raines (Kolton Stewart) is an average 14-year-old who becomes a boss overnight after he sues a toy company over a defective chemistry set that blows up his house. Jarvis' first act as CEO of Knickknack Toys is to recruit a diverse group of kids from his high school to help him run the company. Usually something backfires when they are trying to develop a new toy. Before the end credits there are usually advertisements showing Knickknack Toys' newest products, which are shown or often invented in said episode. Cast Main characters * Kolton Stewart as Jarvis Raines is a fun-loving teenager who becomes the new owner of Knickknack Toys, after suing the company when a defective chemistry set he got for Christmas blows up his house. After time also discovering that he has a crush on Piper. * Charlie Storwick as Piper Gray is a computer-savvy, sardonic 'hacker chick' who is hired by Jarvis as the chief technology officer and the vice president of the company. She has had a huge crush on Jarvis even before starting at Knickknack Toys, but if he were to find out about this, she would be very embarrassed. * Harrison Houde as Bowie Sherman is Jarvis's nerdy best friend who he also hired. He gets ideas ranging from bad to even worse, even so he is still like everyone's lovable little brother. In episode 106 Jarvis puts him in charge of the joke and prank division. * Sydney Scotia as Geneva Hayes is a beautiful yet dimwitted young girl who works as the receptionist and Jarvis's personal executive assistant. She is the prettiest girl in school. Jarvis, like many young boys, has a huge crush on her, until developing feelings for Piper. She has a few hidden talents like being able to solve a puzzle cube (like Rubik's Cube) faster than a robot. * Dylan Playfair as Malcolm "Knox" Knoxford III is an amateur extreme sports daredevil who is not very smart. He is recruited as the product and safety tester and human crash test dummy. He likes a brand of clothing called "Epic Thunder." * Travis Turner as Aster Vanderberg is creative, confident and the most fashionable guy in the whole school. He is the self-proclaimed King of Swag and the company's chief design officer. He is also the only one who knows about Piper's crush on Jarvis, and has promised not to tell anyone, because, as he says "he likes to keep his conversations interesting". Aster also has some twisted pleasure in always insulting and mocking Piper, to even the point when he called in sick, he asked Bowie to fill in for his "job" of making fun of her. * Ellie Harvie as Candace Wheeler is the previous owner and CEO of Knickknack. She refused to give Jarvis a settlement after selling him a defective chemistry set, and the jury awarded him the company instead. She has high doubts that Jarvis can own a company, but she's always proved wrong in the end. ** Mrs. Bubkes is actually former Knickknack owner Candace (Ellie Harvie) in disguise. She masquerades as Knickknack's janitor Mrs. Bubkes, an old woman from Meeskatania in Eastern Europe, in order to snoop on Jarvis in hopes of regaining control of the company. She frequently attempts to sabotage Jarvis' plans in secret, to no avail. Recurring Characters * Mmmboing a rubber bouncing ball that was created by Bowie in the pilot and hasn't stopped bouncing since, Mmmboing has become a running gag in the series appearing somewhere in almost every episode. * P. Everett Knickknack is Knickknack's mascot, invented for marketing purposes. At the end of every Knickknack toy commercial - and, likewise, episode of the show - P. Everett will say his catchphrase: "I'm P. Everett Knickknack, and the 'P.' stands for "whatever word that starts with 'p' that has to do with the toy being advertised in the commercial". Sometimes, the "P." will stand for "pretend", other times "puppet", etc. Trivia * Jarvis Raines, Piper Gray, and Bowie Sherman appear in all 57 episodes of the series. Gallery Coaster.jpg Behind_the_Scenes_SAR.jpeg SAR.jpeg Title Logo.png Video Gallery External links * Some Assembly Required – on Netflix * Some Assembly Required – on YTV * Some Assembly Required at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Shows